A Different Zing
by SlayerofCaesar7
Summary: After being rejected by her zing Dennis, Winnie has never felt happy. However, that changes when she meets a werewolf/vampire hybrid named Crash. A Winnie x OC story. Currently on hiatus as I'm working on other projects.
1. A terrible tragedy

A lone werewolf/vampire hybrid boy walked down the hallway of his school. The little boy was picked on and shunned for what he was by the human children and loved by the monster children. That little boy was me.

As I was walking down the hallway, there were human children staring at me and I could hear them talking about me.

"He's such a freak." I heard a girl say.

"Why does he have a tail?" A boy said, pointing to my tail. I tried to hide my tail under my hoodie, but it kept poking out under my hoodie.

"He has vampire fangs, look!" Another girl said. My mouth was open a little bit, showing my werewolf teeth and vampire fangs.

My younger twin sister Jensine noticed I was all by myself and approached me. She looked at me and smiled. Because we are twins, we look a lot alike. I heard Mommy describe her once as a female version of me. She was dressed in a red shirt and white skirt and had her hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. We have a little brother named Connor too, but he wasn't old enough to go to school yet.

"Is there something wrong, big brother?" She asked me. I was older than her by five minutes, which is why she refers to me as 'big brother'.

I looked at my sister and tried not to cry. "I can't take the human kids teasing me sis!"

"You have to ignore them Crash. Not everyone thinks you're a freak." She said.

A single tear streamed down my cheek. "Yes, they do!"

Jen smiled again. "I don't. Our monster friends don't."

"You don't because you're my sister!" I said. Right after I said that, a human boy came up to us.

"Get out of here, freak!" The boy said. I started crying because of what he said, and Jen turned around and gave the boy a threatening stare.

"Leave him alone!" She said in an angry tone. The boy wasn't fazed by her anger.

"Why are you defending him? Is he your boyfriend?" He said in a teasing tone.

Hearing that made Jen even more angry.

"No, he's my brother! Leave him alone, now!" She said, grabbing him by the cuff of his shirt and staring at him in anger. This actually scared the boy and he ran off after Jen let go of him.

I smiled at my sister and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for defending me sis." I said. She smiled too and kissed me on the cheek.

"Anything for you big brother." She said. Suddenly, the bell rang, telling us it was time for us to go to our next class. We both hurried to our classes.

(A few hours later)

The bell rang again, signifying it was the end of the school day. I sighed in relief.

"Oh good. I thought this day was never going to end." I said to myself. I walked to my locker and grabbed my backpack from it, putting it on my back. I walked to the entrance of the school, where my sister was waiting for me, and we walked home.

"Mommy! We're home!" I called when we got there. Our mom was in the kitchen making dinner. She was a werewolf, and her name is Judith. Our little brother heard my voice and came running to greet us.

"Big brother! Big sister! You're home!" He said, wagging his tail in excitement.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. It was nice having siblings that looked up to me. He was wearing a dark red long sleeved shirt with a spider web symbol on it and a studded collar with a skull and cross-bone symbol on the gold pendant. His hair was spiked, and his fur was dark brown.

Our mom stopped what she was doing for a sec and gave me and Jen a hug. "Welcome home, you two! Did you have a good day at school?"

"Sure did!" Jen replied eagerly. My response however, was not as positive.

"It was okay." I said unenthusiastically.

Mom gave me a concerned look. "Is there something wrong, honey?" She asked.

"No." I said, shaking my head in response.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yes Mommy, I'm sure!" I said. "I'm going to my room." I then started walking down the hallway to my room at the end. I took off my backpack and hoodie when I got there, and sat down on my bed. Connor followed me and I looked at him.

"Connor, buddy, I want to be alone." I said. He gave me a sad look.

"But I want to spend some time with you, big brother!" He said

After having a rough day at school, I just wanted to be by myself.

"Please, just leave me alone." I said. He whimpered a bit and did as he was told. I hated being that way to my little bro, but I wanted some time to myself. I got up from my bed, walked over a mirror that hung on my wall, and looked at myself. I was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a skull and cross-bone symbol on it and dark red spiked collar with a gold pendant on it. The pendant's symbol was a spider web. I walked back to my bed and sat down again. How was I going to tell Mom that I was being picked on at school? I eventually decided I would tell her later and went to go see what Dad was doing. I left my room, went to the living room, and there he was, sitting on the couch watching TV. He was a vampire, and his name is Alan.

"Hi Daddy." I said to him.

He turned and looked at me.

"Hey son." He said. I sat down next to him and watched TV with him for a bit. I eventually got tired of what he was watching and went back to my room again. I went over to my bed, laid down, and stared at the ceiling. Not too long after, I fell asleep.

(A few hours later)

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Mom called from the kitchen. Jen came out of her room, sat down next to Dad, and Connor sat down next to Jen. Mom noticed I didn't come out of my room.

"Crash! It's time to eat!" She called. I didn't respond.

"Crash!" She called again. Again, I didn't respond.

"What is that boy doing?" She said to herself. She went to my room and noticed I was asleep on my bed.

"Crash, wake up." She said, gently shaking me. I yawned and looked at her.

"Oh, sorry, Mommy. I didn't hear you call me." I said.

"Come on honey, it's time to eat." She said.

"Okay." I replied. Mom left my room and I got up from my bed. I sat down next to my dad and sister. I looked at the plate of food and saw Mom had made pork chops and mashed potatoes.

"Mmm, my favorite." I heard Dad say everyone began to eat, except for me.

"Crash, what's wrong?" Mom asked, noticing I wasn't eating. I looked up at her.

"I…I'm being made fun of at school. I can't take it anymore!" I said. Mom gave me a concerned look.

"Oh sweetie, you have to ignore those kids. Not everyone is going to be friendly to you." She said.

"That's easier said than done Mommy." I said. She nodded.

"I know, now eat, we have to finish packing for our vacation tonight." She said. I nodded and slowly began eating my food.

"Oh, and before I forget, your father and I want to talk to you after dinner Crash." Mom said. I nodded again.

"Okay Mommy." I said. Before too long, I finished eating dinner and so did my parents. They took me into their bedroom.

"What did you and Daddy want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"So, it's very unlikely son, but if anything happens to us, we want you to seek out Dracula. You remember him right? The vampire that owns Hotel Transylvania?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Yes of course, I remember Papa Drac." I said. He was very nice to us, and he was like a second father to me.

"He's your godfather. So, if anything happens to us, he'll take care of you, your brother, and your sister. Okay?" Mom said. I nodded in response.

"Yes Mommy, I understand." I said.

"Good, you can go now." Mom said. I nodded again and left their room to go to mine and Connor's room.

"Hey big brother." Connor said.

I nodded and said. "Hey little bro." I noticed he was packing some of his stuff and I decided to help him. Eventually, I helped him pack all of his stuff and then started packing my stuff. Before too long, I finished packing and we both noticed it was getting late, so it was time for bed. Connor walked over to his bed and laid down. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Good night little brother." I said. He smiled and returned the hug.

"Good night big bro." He said. Not too long after, he fell asleep. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I fell asleep not too long after.

(A few hours later)

I was awakened around 2 a.m. by the smell of smoke. Due to the fact I was half werewolf, I had a strong sense of smell. I followed the smell and noticed the kitchen was on fire.

"Oh no!" I said in a panic. I got on all fours and ran to my sisters room.

"Sis, sis! Wake up!" I said shaking her. She yawned and looked at me.

"Big brother? What's going on?" She asked.

"You need to get out of the house now!" I said.

"Why?" She asked. I realized she must not have known the house was on fire.

"No time to explain! Get out now!" I said. She nodded and got out of her bed. She got on all fours and ran out of the house. I ran back to my room and woke up my little brother. I told him what was going on and he got out quick. Then, I ran to our parents room.

"Mommy, Daddy, please wake up! We need to get out of here!" I said. There was no response from either of them.

"Mommy? Daddy? Please, wake up!" I said shaking them. I soon realized that they weren't alive anymore and I concluded that they must have died from smoke inhalation. I jumped off their bed, got on all fours and ran out of the house as fast as I could. My brother and sister were waiting for me outside.

"Big brother!" Jen said running over to me and hugging me tightly. "Thank goodness you're all right! Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"Why aren't Mommy and Daddy with you?" Connor asked.

"I…I…" I was struggling with how to tell my little brother and sister that our parents were gone.

"Wait…are they…no, please don't tell me it's true!" Jen said starting to cry. Connor started crying too.

"I'm…I'm sorry guys. They didn't make it." I said starting to cry too. I pulled my brother and sister into a comforting hug and we cried together.

"What…what are we going to do?" Jen tearfully asked. I took a moment to think and remembered what my mom and dad said about Dracula.

"We're going to Hotel Transylvania. Papa Drac can take care of us." I said.

"What does Papa Drac have to do with anything?" Jen asked.

"Mommy and Daddy told me he's our godfather, and he would take care of us if anything happened to them." I said. Jen nodded, and the three of us began a long journey to Hotel Transylvania. After several hours of walking, we finally got there and went inside.


	2. Change for the better

Jen, Connor, and I looked around the hotel lobby. There were a bunch of humans and monsters around.

"I wonder where Papa Drac is." I said. Just after that, we were approached by a tall male vampire.

"Crash, is that you?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Hi Papa Drac." I said.

"What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" He asked. Right away, the three of us started crying.

"They…died…" I said tearfully. Papa Drac gasped.

"Oh dear. Well, I did promise your parents I would take care of you, so you can live here with me." He said. Right after that, I stopped crying and my ears perked up.

"Thanks Papa Drac!" I said jumping up and hugging him. After that, a little human boy and a werewolf girl came running over to us. The boy wore an orange, green, and yellow shirt with beige cargo shorts and blue tennis shoes. He had curly red hair and blue eyes. The girl was dressed similar to me, except her shirt was pink and her collar was studded. On the pendant, there was a circle-a symbol and she wore two white earrings on her ears. She had her hair tied in two pigtails.

"Ahh, Denisovich, Winnie, perfect timing. This is Crash, Jen, and Connor. They'll be living with us." He said.

"I know Crash and Jen." Dennis said. Papa Drac gave him a surprised look.

"You do?" He asked. Dennis nodded.

"Uh-huh, we go to the same school and we're in the same class." He said. I remembered Dennis well, as we would play together all the time at recess. Then, Winnie walked up to me.

"Hi Crash." She said in a sweet tone, getting closer to me. I laughed nervously and backed away from her. Papa Drac chuckled at this.

"Okay, now run along you two. I have to take Crash and his siblings to their rooms." He said. Dennis nodded.

"Okay. Come on Winnie! Let's go play!" He said running off. Winnie stared at me.

"See you round Crash." She said before taking off after Dennis. Papa Drac then led us up a flight of stairs.

"I think Winnie likes you Crash." He said while we were walking. I blushed a small bit.

"I…well…she is kinda cute." I said.

"Oh, she's cute alright. Better than her brothers. Here we are." He said opening the door to a huge room.

"Crash, Connor, this will be your room. Jen, if you'll come with me." Papa Drac led Jen to the room next door. Connor and I looked around the too .

"This'll do nicely." I said unpacking my stuff. Fortunately, I was able to grab my stuff and Connor's before the fire destroyed our room. We finished unpacking our stuff and decided to take a nap. Connor went over to one of the beds and laid down. I did the same for the other bed. We both fell asleep within no time.

(A few hours later)

I was woken up by a knock on the door. I yawned and got up and answered it. It was Winnie.

"Hi Winnie." I greeted warmly. She smiled at me.

"What are you doing zing zing?" She asked.

"Well, I was…wait, what did you just call me?" I asked.

"Zing Zing. That's going to be my nickname for you. I used to call Dennis that, but not anymore." She said.

"Why'd you stop calling him that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I told him once that I had feelings for him, but he said he wanted to just be friends. Plus, he said our parents probably wouldn't like the idea of us being together, and he's right." She said.

"Oh my, you poor girl." I said.

"It's okay. I think I found my future boyfriend." She said.

"That's good." I said. Winnie's eyes then lit up.

"Wanna play with me?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said in excitement.

I considered asking Connor if he wanted to come, but he was still asleep, and I decided to leave him be. Winnie grabbed my paw and led me outside of the hotel and into the forest.

"So, what do you want to play first?" I asked.

"How about…we play tag! You're it!" Winnie said tagging me. Then, she got on all fours and ran away from me.

"Hey, no fair!" I said getting on all fours too and chasing after her. It took me a bit, but I caught up to her and tagged her.

"I got you!" I said proudly. She sighed.

"Yeah, you did." She replied.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. What she did surprised me. She pushed me to the ground and got on top of me.

"Winnie, what are you doing?" I asked.

She seemed to ignore my question and said. "You know, you never told me how old you are."

"7" I replied. "My sister is the same age, but I'm 5 minutes older than her. My brother is 5."

"Really? You're a year younger than me. I'm 8." She said.

"Cool." I replied. My mouth was open a little bit, showing my vampire fangs, and Winnie noticed.

"Hey, you have vampire fangs like Dennis!" She said. I looked at her.

"Dennis has vampire fangs?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, he's half human, half vampire. You didn't know that?" She asked.

"No, I thought he was a normal human." I said. I never noticed that about him, probably because he never opened his mouth wide enough for anyone to see his vampire fangs. If he had been a normal human, he would have been the only one that was nice to me at school.

"That explains why he wears a hood like me at recess." I said. Winnie nodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't burn in sunlight like Uncle Drac, but he still doesn't like the sunlight." She said.

"I don't like the sunlight either." I said. Winnie nodded again.

"So, why do you have vampire fangs?" She asked.

"I'm half werewolf, half vampire. My mommy was a werewolf and my daddy was a vampire." I said.

"That's cool. Where's your mommy and daddy now?" She asked.

Right away, I started crying.

"They…died." I said tearfully. Winnie gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She said.

I sniffled and said. "It's okay Winnie, you didn't know."

"So, I'm guessing you have vampire powers too?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied

"Can I see?" She asked.

My eyes lit up, and I nodded eagerly. I loved my vampire side and showing off my powers.

"Sure!" I said. Then, Winnie got off me and watched me. In a puff of smoke, I changed into a bat and flew around a bit. Winnie giggled

"Aww, you're cute as a bat. Just like Dennis." She said.

I blushed when she said that and said. "Thanks." In a puff of smoke, I changed back to normal.

"I can fly too, without changing into a bat." I said. She nodded.

"What else can you do?" She asked. Just then, a bird flew past us and I thrust my paw towards it. It froze in place for a bit and then I thrust my paw towards it again, and it started flying again.

"I can freeze things in place." I said. Winnie nodded.

"Dennis can do that too." She said. I nodded too.

"I can levitate things too." I said. Then, I opened my paw and moved it forward towards Winnie. I began raising my paw up and Winnie started floating in the air.

"Wheeeee!" She said while she was floating. I slowly lowered my paw and Winnie landed safely on the ground.

"Wow, that was fun Crash." She said.

"Well, that's all the powers I have." I said. The only ones I didn't get from my daddy was being able to hypnotize people and erase their minds. I assumed only full vampires got that power.

What Winnie did next really surprised me. She got really close to me, and her nose was touching mine. I thought she was going to kiss me.

"You and I are going to be best friends. I can tell already." She said.

"Oh, um, okay." I said. Then, she gave me a big hug and we went back to the hotel. Little did we know, Papa Drac saw everything from his window and smiled.

"I think Winnie's found her zing." He said to himself before going back to what he was doing.


	3. A confession

Morning came before I knew it and it was time to get ready to go to school.

"Crash! Are you ready to go?" My sister called.

"Just a minute!" I called back. I put on my blue hoodie overtop my black t-shirt and put my backpack on. I left my room and met my sister and Dennis in the lobby.

"I'm ready." I said. Just as we were about to leave, Winnie ran up to us.

"Are you going somewhere, zing zing?" She asked.

"Yes, I have to go to school." I replied.

"But you can't go!" She said.

"Okay. Why not?" I asked.

"Who am I going to play with?" She asked. I pointed over to Connor. He was standing nearby.

"You can play with my little brother." I said.

"But I want to play with you!" She said.

"I'm sorry Winnie, but I have to go to school." I said.

"I…well…okay." She said in a disappointed tone. I put my paw on her shoulder.

"We can play when I get home okay?" I said. Right after I said that, her ears perked up.

"Okay!" She said in an excited tone. Then I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I looked at her after I did that, and her face was bright pink.

"I'll see you when I get home, okay?" I said.

"O-Okay." She said. I then walked out the hotel entrance with my sister and Dennis. Winnie was stunned with what I just did.

' _He kissed me. He actually kissed me!_ ' She thought to herself. She then went over to Connor and they ran off to play.

[Meanwhile]

Me, my sister, and Dennis were on our way to school.

"Hey big brother." Jen said.

I looked at her. "What is it?"

"You like Winnie don't you?" She asked

"She's just my friend." I replied. My sister wasn't convinced however and Dennis decided to join in.

"Oh, sure you do. I saw you kiss her Crash." He said.

"It...it was just a kiss on the cheek! Really! She's just my friend!" My face started turning red.

"Just a friend, or is she your girlfriend?" Jen teased.

"I know you like her more than a friend." Dennis teased.

"Guys, stop it!" I said. I transformed into a bat and flew away from them. Jen and Dennis chased after me.

[Back at the hotel]

Connor and Winnie were playing together when he noticed something was off about her.

"Are you okay Winnie? You're not acting right." He asked.

Winnie looked at him and said. "Hmm? Oh, sorry Connor. I was just thinking."

"About your big brother." She added.

"What about him?" He asked.

"I...I think I'm in love with him." She said.

"So why don't you tell him?" He asked.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" She asked, fearing she would be rejected a second time.

"Oh, he likes you, trust me. I heard him say himself that he thought you were cute." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, and he did kiss you on the cheek didn't he?" He said.

"Yeah, that's true." She said.

"Just tell him how you feel. Don't be afraid." He said.

"I...well...okay." She said.

[A few hours later]

School was over and Jen, Dennis, and I were heading home. Winnie was still playing with Connor when she sniffed the air.

"Crash is home!" She said in an excited tone. She got on all fours and dashed towards the lobby with Connor following. Once she got there, she noticed me, Jen, and Dennis standing at the entrance. She got on all fours again and dashed towards me. I noticed this out of the corner of my eye and before I could react, I was knocked to the ground.

"Crash, you're home! Now we can play!" She said excited. She started to lick me all over my face.

"Hehe…Winnie that tickles, stop." I said laughing. I tried to push her off me, but she wrapped her arms around me, stopping me from escaping her love.

"Oh no you don't." She said. She continued licking me for a few minutes before suddenly stopping. I looked at her, curious as to why she stopped. She leaned in again, but this time her lips were puckered. She kissed me on the lips, and our faces turned bright pink. A werewolf girl dressed in yellow came up to us.

"Winnie honey, that's enough." She said. At this, Winnie stopped kissing me and got off me. The werewolf girl looked at me.

"You must be Crash. I'm Wanda, Winnie's mom. She's told me so much about you." She said.

"Yep, that's me. That little girl over there is my sister Jensine and the little boy is my brother Connor." I said. Jen was snickering at what Winnie just did to me, while Connor looked at us with a disgusted expression. Winnie then grabbed my paw.

"You have meet everyone else! Come on!" She said leading me away with Jen and Connor following. Wanda watched us go and smiled.

"No wonder my girl likes that boy. He's cute." She said to herself before going back to what she was doing.

[Meanwhile]

It took a while, but Winnie introduced me, Connor, and Jen to her father, and all her brothers. Jen went back to her room after this, and Winnie, Connor, and I went to mine.

"So…umm…Crash. I have something to ask you." Winnie said. I looked at her.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Would…would you want to go out with me when we're older?" She asked. My face turned bright red.

"Umm…maybe. Why?" I asked. Winnie took a deep breath.

"Because I love you." She said. I was shocked.

"You…you do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I fell in love with you when I first saw you." She said.

"I…I…love you too." I said nervously. Winnie gave me an overjoyed look.

"I knew you did!" She said. She came over to me and gave me a quick kiss. We then started playing until it was time to go to bed. I couldn't believe what Winnie just told me. I never thought a girl would take an interest in me because of what I was. For the first time since my parents died, I was happy. I felt like I had a family again.


	4. A tearful goodbye, and the reunion

Several months have passed. Winnie and I had become such good friends that we were rarely seen apart, except for when I had to go to school of course. As nice as this was, I was starting to feel like Hotel Transylvania wasn't my home anymore. I brought these concerns to my sister and my brother.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you?" I asked when I found them.

"Sure thing big brother." She replied. We stepped to the side of the hallway.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I think we should move." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I feel like this isn't my home anymore." I said.

"Of course this is our home! Besides you don't want to leave your friends behind, do you?" She asked.

"I don't want to leave! I like it here!" Connor said.

"Would it matter to them if we left?" I asked.

"Yes it would! What about Winnie? She'll be devastated if you go!" She said.

I completely froze up when she mentioned Winnie. I forgot about her!

"I guess I'll have to tell them about this." I said. We then went to go look for Dennis and Winnie. They were playing in his room.

"Oh, hi guys. What's up?" Dennis asked.

"We want to move." I said. Dennis and Winnie were shocked at the news.

"But why?" Winnie asked.

"I want to live somewhere else." I said.

"But you can't go my zing! What will I do without you?" She asked. Winnie walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Winnie, but I don't want to live here anymore." I said. I felt Winnie's grip on me tighten. She didn't want to let me go. I looked at her.

"Winnie, please let go of me." I said. She reluctantly did so. Jen, Connor, and I then went to go pack our things.

[3 days later]

Jen, Connor, and I had said goodbye to everyone and we headed to the hotel entrance. Just as we were about to go through, Winnie stopped us.

"Wait!" She said.

"What is it?" I asked. We exchanged words before sharing one last tender kiss. After that, Winnie stared at me. Her nose was touching mine, and we were holding paws.

"Please don't go Crash. I love you so much." She said tearfully.

"I'm sorry Winnie, but this is how it has to be. Goodbye." I said trying not to cry myself. I gently pushed her away from me, and my brother, my sister and I went out the entrance. Winnie watched us leave.

"Goodbye, my zing." She said in a sad tone.

[10 years later]

Jen, Connor, and I moved to Columbus, Ohio to live with our vampire grandparents Jack and Jane. Unfortunately, living in Ohio wasn't what I thought it would be, and I was starting to hate living here.

"Crash! You got a letter in the mail!" Grandma called.

"Just a minute!" I called. I was doing some things in my room and went to meet Grandma.

"From Winnie?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes." She replied.

"Thank you Grandma." I said after she handed me the envelope.

"You're welcome." She said. I went back to my room and ripped open the envelope. Winnie and I had been keeping in touch with each other for the past 10 years by writing letters to each other. Grandma was the only one who knew about this. Jen came in my room followed by Connor.

"What are you doing Crash?" She asked.

"I got a letter from Winnie." I said. I looked at the letter.

"Let's see here…"

 _Dear Crash,_

 _How are you doing?_

 _Things haven't really changed since I last wrote to you._

 _We haven't had any new guests at the hotel for a while._

 _It gets lonely here._

 _I hope you will come and visit soon. I miss you so much._

 _Love,_

 _Winnie_

I finished reading the letter out loud.

"I think it's time we go home, don't you?" I asked Jen and Connor. They both nodded and went to their rooms to pack their things. I walked over to my closet and looked at myself in the mirror.

' _I wonder if Winnie will recognize_ _me_ ' I thought to myself. My appearance had changed a little. I still wore my black t-shirt and my spiked collar. The only thing I added were black fingerless gloves on my paws. Jen still wore her red shirt and white skirt, and had her tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Connor's clothes haven't changed at all. Jen and I were both 17 now, and Connor was 15.

"I better pack my stuff." I said to myself. I grabbed my clothes from my dresser and put them in my bag. I was finished a little bit later. Connor, Jen and I told our grandparents goodbye and they drove us to the airport. We got on board a plane for Transylvania and arrived several hours later. A taxi then drove us to the hotel and we went inside.

"Man, it's good to be home." I said. Connor and Jen nodded. Papa Drac noticed us standing at the entrance and walked over to us.

"Crash my boy! You're back!" He said.

"Yep." I said. Papa Drac looked at me and smiled.

"You know, Winnie's been waiting for you to come back." He said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, it really hurt her when you left. She hasn't been the same." He said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Over there with Denisovich." He said pointing to them. I went over to Dennis and Winnie. They were talking with each other. I tapped her on the back and she turned around. She had a truly overjoyed look on her face when she saw me.

"Crash! You came back!" She said. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a bear hug. I was so happy to see her again.

"Winnie! It's so good to see you!" I said. I took a look at her. Her looks changed a lot. She wore a pink tank top with the same symbol her shirt had and she wore black cargo shorts. She still wore her studded collar and white earrings. She had her hair tied in a ponytail. She was now 18. Dennis then walked up to me.

"It's good to see you again, old friend." He said shaking my paw. His looks changed a lot too. He wore a light blue denim jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He also wore beige dress pants and brown moccasins. He still had his curly red hair. He was now 16. I then walked over to my sister and brother and grabbed my bag from the floor. I went to my room with Dennis, Winnie, Connor, and Jen following. She went into her room when we got there and Dennis, Winnie, Connor, and I went in mine. I unpacked all my clothes and put them in the dresser.

"What was it like living in the US?" Dennis asked.

"Horrible. I was shunned even more there than I was here." I said.

"Well, at least you know that won't happen here huh?" He said.

"Yeah." I said. Dennis then walked out of my room. Winnie walked up to me.

"So, want to hang out later?" She asked. My eyes lit up.

"Sure!" I replied eagerly.

"Great!" She said. She turned around like she was going to leave, but she walked back to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I blushed when she did that.

"I'm glad you came home Crash. I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too Winnie." I said. Winnie then left my room. I went over to my bed and laid down to rest for a bit. I couldn't wait to spend time with Winnie again.


	5. The big question

A couple hours had passed and I woke up from my little nap. Winnie was lying on top of me.

"WHOA!" I screamed nearly knocking her off my bed. She giggled at my reaction.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" She asked.

"What do you think?!" I said holding my chest. My heart was pounding in my chest. She giggled again.

"Are you ready to hang out now?" She asked. I looked out my window. It was early morning.

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, I like to wander the hotel during the morning sometimes." She said.

"Well, I…" Before I could finish my sentence, Winnie grabbed my paw and led me to the lobby. We were about to go through the entrance.

"WAIIITT!" I screamed. Winnie gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong, my zing?" She asked.

"Can we do this later tonight?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't like the sunlight, I prefer nighttime." I said. She gave me another confused look.

"But you went to school during the daytime before." She said.

"That was different. I had to do that." I said. She sighed.

"Fine, we can go later." She said. I nodded.

"I'm going back to my room." I said. Winnie looked at me.

"Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Umm…Sure?" I said. I was confused why Winnie wanted to be around me all the time, but I guess that was because she hadn't seen me for 10 years. I didn't mind though, as I noticed I would get a warm and happy feeling in me whenever she was around. Was this what love felt like? That's what I kept telling myself. I think it's time to ask her the question soon.

Winnie and I went back to my room and I laid down on my bed. Winnie laid down next to me. I gave her a confused look.

"Umm…what are you doing Winnie?" I asked nervously. She was starting to scare me a little bit.

"I thought I could sleep with you, my zing." She said. I felt my heart pounding in my chest again. I didn't know what to think of all this. She then leaned in and gave me a long, passionate kiss. She looked at me after that.

"I love you Crash." She said in a sweet voice.

"Umm…I love you too?" I said. I was honestly so shocked with her behavior that I sounded more scared than happy. After I said that, she smiled and fell asleep. It took me a little bit, but I eventually fell asleep.

[Several hours later]

I woke up and found Winnie lying on top of me again.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up!" She said excited. Before I was even able to get out of bed, Winnie grabbed my paw and led me to the lobby. We went outside the hotel and ventured into the forest. After walking for a bit, Winnie looked at me.

"Crash, I have something to ask you." She said. I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked. I then heard the words I'd been waiting for my whole life.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked. I was overjoyed.

"Yes!" I said happily. Winnie smiled and walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around me and we shared a long passionate kiss. After what felt like an eternity, we parted. I looked at her and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me out!" I said. She smiled.

"I'm glad I finally did." She said. We then gave each other a hug and stared at each other. For about 4 seconds, we both saw a pink swirling in each other's eyes. Winnie's expression changed from happy to shock.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"We zinged." She said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means we're going to be together for the rest of our lives." She said. I was over the moon when she said this. I finally found my girl! I thought it was never going to happen. We took each other's paws and we went back to the hotel. We were greeted by Wilbur, one of Winnie's older brothers.

"Hey sis." He said. She looked at him.

"Wilbur, I have some great news. Crash and I are dating, and we zinged too." She said. Wilbur gave his sister a happy look.

"That's wonderful! I'm happy for you sis!" He said. He then looked at me.

"Can I talk to Crash for a minute?" He asked. She nodded.

"Okay." She said. Wilbur then took me aside, and I looked at him. He was dressed similar to me, except his shirt design was a circle-a symbol, and his collar pendent had a lightning design on it.

"What's going on Wilbur?" I asked.

"Listen to me, I love that you and my sister are going out, but I don't know how that's going to sit with the rest of my brothers." He said. I gave him a confused look.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, they kind of hate you." He said.

"Why do they hate me?" I asked.

"It's because you left after she told you her feelings for you." He said. "They may fight a lot, but they do actually care about her."

"Well, I didn't really want to leave Winnie either, but I wanted to live somewhere else." I said. A thought then came to my mind.

"Are they going to hate me forever?" I asked. Wilbur shook his head.

"No, they'll warm back up to you eventually. Once I tell them what you told me, it might help." He said. I smiled and put my paw on Wilbur's shoulder.

"Thanks Wilbur." I said. He smiled too and was about to walk away when another thought came to my mind.

"Can I ask you something else Wilbur?" I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why don't you hate me too?" I asked.

"Well, I have this feeling that you're going to take care of my little sister, and I don't get good feelings like that too often." He said.

"I'll take good care of Winnie. Don't worry." I said. Wilbur smiled once more.

"Thanks Crash. I'll see you around." He said. I then went back to Winnie. She was sitting down at a table by herself. I sat down next to her.

"Wilbur seems to really care about you." I said. She nodded.

"Yeah, he's very protective of me." She replied.

"Speaking of which, what did he have to say?" She asked.

"Well, it seems the rest of your brothers hate me for leaving you." I said.

"Ah, don't worry about them, if they try anything, I'll give them a good thrashing." She said. I didn't anticipate that to be a problem, but it made me feel a little better. Winnie then leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad we're finally together. I've waited a long time to be with you, my zing." She said. I smiled.

"I'm glad we're together now too Winnie. I love you so much." I said putting my arm around her. I was looking forward to my future with Winnie.

* * *

 **A/N:** I own nothing, except my imagination and my OC Crash. Everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation. It will be little while before I post another chapter, as I have other projects I'm working on. Until next time, take it easy.


End file.
